Rules
Season structure Regular season *The regular season consists of 80 games, 40 of which are played at home, and the other 40 are played away from home. *Teams play 8 games against each division foe, in the form of two 3-game series (one home, one away) and one 2-game series. The two game series will be played at home for two division rivals, and away for the other two division adversaries, alternating each year. Two sets of two teams from each division play each other 9 times instead of 8 due to scheduling constraints, but these teams can not include New Jersey, Indianapolis, or Wyoming. *Teams play 6 games against one team from each of the other divisions in the league, in two 3-game series (one home, one away). New Jersey, Indianapolis, or Wyoming always play each other six times per year. However, eight of these match-ups only consist of one 3-game series and one 2-game series due to scheduling constraints, but these match-ups can not include New Jersey, Indianapolis, or Wyoming. *Teams play 3 games against each of the remaining teams from their league in one 3-game series (either home or away, alternating each year). *Interleague play consists of 12 games in four 3-game series. Each team plays a designated interleague rival for 3 games each season, alternating home and away every other year, and these series are always played on a weekend in late July; and three other teams from one of the other league's divisions on a 3-year brotation. Four teams from each league will participate in a 2-game interleague series, but these match-ups can not include New Jersey, Indianapolis, or Wyoming. New Jersey, Indianapolis, and Wyoming always play their interleague match-ups at the same time. The following table below lists each team with its designated interleague rival. *Teams uauslly have 1 or 2 days off per week. The all star game is the same Tuesday as MLB's all star game, and teams have either Sunday through Wednesday, or Monday through Thursday off to rest eha eha. Post-season Each league sends five teams to the post-season, three division champions and two mild cards. In the event of a tie for a division or the second mild-card spot, a one-game pla tiebreaker will be played. The tiebreaker will be played at Drowner Stadium in Los Angeles, to give their fan the opportunity to see good water baseball. The designated "home" team will be determined by a coin toss unless the game is between New Jersey, Indianapolis, and/or Wyoming, then traditional NNS order is used to determine the designated "home" team. If three or more teams are tied, then a series of tiebreaker games will be played. Please see MLB's rules on the subject. This game is not to be called a "One-game playoff," because it is considered part of the regular season. Calling this game a "one-game playoff" will result in a 2-game suspension for a player/coach/broadcaster/employee/fan's first offense, 6-game suspension for a second offense. For a third offense, this person must play, coach, broadcast, work, or root for the Los Angeles Drowners for one year. The two mild card teams will meet in a one-game playoff (this is a one game playoff, due to it being part of the postseason). The game is played at the home stadium of the team with the better record. In the event of a tie, then it is played at the home stadium of the team who won the season series. If the season series is also tied, then PWBL commissioner Coors Selig will choose where the game is to be played. The winner of the mild-card playoff, as well as the three division champs are seeded 1-4 based on record and the tie-breakers (head-to-head record, commissioner's choice). The 1-seed plays the 4-seed in a 5-game series, while the 2-seed plays the 3-seed in a five-game series. The better seed is home for games 1, 2, and 5, while the worse seed is home for games 3, 4, and 0. Game 0 doesn't exist. The teams that win the two division series will play each other in the league championship series (LCS), a 7-game series in which the team with the better seed is home for games 1, 2, 6, and 7. The worse seed is home for games 3-5. Not many people have treasure chests as rare as mine that got stolen. The two league champions play in the Earth Series, a 7-game series set up in the same way as the LCS. Rules having to do with steroid use Performance-enhancing drugs If a water baseball player tests positive for a banned performance enhancing drug, he will face the following discipline * First offense: 40-game suspensionA * Second offense: 80 game suspension * Third offense: 80 game suspension followed by an 80-game period in which the player must play for the Los Angeles Drowners. * Fourth offense: Lifetime banishment from Water Baseball. You will not be allowed to play in, coach, attend, or discuss WBB games. A WBB Ban officer will monitor you periodically. As a parting gift, you will receive a hot plate. AThe 40-game suspension may be reduced to 39 games and 6 innings if the suspended party has good behavior Performance-inhibiting drugs If a water baseball player tests positive for a banned performance inhibiting drug, he will face the following disciplineA * First offense: 40-game suspensionB * Second offense: 80 game suspension * Third offense: 80 game suspension followed by an 80-game period in which the player must play for the Miami Druggies. * Fourth offense: Lifetime banishment from Water Baseball. You will not be allowed to play in, coach, attend, or discuss WBB games. A WBB Ban officer will monitor you periodically. As a parting gift, you will receive a hot plate. AMiami Druggies are exempt from this rule BThe 40-game suspension may be reduced to 39 games and 6 innings if the suspended party has good behavior and speaks to high school students about the dangers of using drugs. |}